


Takin' It To The Streets

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Naoto's developed a bit of a gangbang fetish in recent weeks, but a decision to walk back home from her latest indulgence naked sends her scurrying off onto an adventure of free use and public sex that might give her an even more exciting way to live. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Naoto was a gangbang addict.

It was a secret she wasn't sure what exactly how to feel about, but she was more than a little bit helpless in light of what she had grown hooked on. She didn't know any of the men who fucked her on a thrice-weekly basis and they didn't know her by anything but the vulgar and degrading names they called her. It was precisely how she wanted it, but oh what an adventure into madness it was to be offering herself up like that. To be filled airtight by strangers and to love every second of it. It was nonsense in theory, but in practice it was everything to the detective, who loved the wrongness and the thrill of it all, thriving in how twisted it all was.

Which had led her to the question of actually getting home. Fresh off an hours-long fuckfest, Naoto cleaned herself off and realized her clothes were drenched with cum, and only her shoes had really been spared any mess. Walking home in clothes drenched with cum wasn't going to make anything particularly comfortable or decent, and the lingering thrill of being fucked senseless had Naoto feeling a little bit risky, in ways she wasn't even remotely sure how to deal with, so she decided she had to throw things for a loop.

Telling them to bring her clothes back washed next time, Naoto walked out of the run-down abandoned house where these games took place wearing nothing but her shoes. Completely naked, her ample chest bouncing happily with each step, taut ass and solid hips swaying with each step. There was a boldness to this that Naoto couldn't resist, something enticing and intriguing to her that helped her settle comfortably into the idea of walking home utterly naked, feeling up for anything with how much sex she'd been able to enjoy.

The cool evening air embraced her naked curves as she walked. She washed up before leaving and got rid of all the cum she'd been filled with, but even after drying off her pussy was already wet and glistening, which made the chill wind cling to it and made her even more sensitive to the caress of something so hot and so weird. Naoto shuddered under it, but it only emboldened her further to keep walking, as she let the idea of giving in to this whole hazy mess take tight hold of her, let it guide her down deeper into something so weird and so brazen that she didn't know how to handle any of it, but she knew she wanted more. It emboldened her, left her ready to embrace her nakedness, and what came with that.

Lots of staring ensued. It wasn't a surprise to Naoto. Her curves looked good clothed when she didn't shy away from them, of course her trim waist and her ample bust were going to draw eyes as they swayed and bounced, of course people would turn their heads as they looked past her to catch her ass moving back and forth with each step. People stared, and Naoto welcomed their gaze, biting her lip as men and women alike stopped on the streets of Inaba to catch sight of her walking along, delighted by the sight of her shameless advance down the street, by the way she flaunted her curves and showed little to no care for anything but her own indulgence.

"Good afternoon," she said to one passerby, a bagger at Junes who could not stop staring at her, and she wasn't sure if it was appreciative or appalled, but she didn't let the specifics bog her down as she walked on carelessly, bouncing away, letting nothing stop her on her naked trek through Inaba with the sole goal indulging in her sexual liberation to a degree she knew to be absolutely insane, but which she valued too much now to want to stop.

Feeling unstoppable as she walked, Naoto had failed to consider one thing in her walking: what would happen if someone stopped staring and decided to make a move? Naoto had just assumed she was going to be treated to lots of stares and judgment but little else. That she would get home, unwind,g kicking her legs up over her computer desk, and fuck herself raw with a dildo while watching the kinds of porn she never would have imagined herself into mere weeks earlier before all these changes happened to her. But she''d been wrong and forgotten one very big possibility: someone out there was a big enough pervert to initiate contact.

"Excuse me, miss," a man said, waving a hand toward her to try and get her to slow down. "I notice you're not wearing any clothes."

"I'm not," Naoto replied, very direct and happy, stopping to talk to him a moment, figuring it was nothing that out of line or that weird. She'd indulge for a moment, nodding happily as she regarded the man before her. "Just enjoying a nice walk home."

"That's perfectly fine, but unfortunately, the sight of you bouncing around Samegawa like this has made my own walk home very frustrating." Boldly, the man reached down into his pants and fished out a thick, aching cock, standing rock hard at the sight of the slutty young woman so confident and firm before him. "Would you do me the kindness of taking care of this?"

Licking her lips under the enticing swell of delight that took hold of Naoto, she all too happily reached for the man's other hand. "I'm so sorry to give you trouble, and I promise I will do everything I can to make up for it." She led him over to a nearby tree and leaned forward against it, bracing her hands right up to the trunk and preparing herself. "Please, feel free to use my pussy and satisfy yourself, I'm sorry for bothering you." What was the harm in letting one more man fuck her? She was feeling horny enough to want to give in to it all anyway, so there was no harm done in just letting it happen, right? She embraced the idea and welcomed some change, insane as it truly was, if it meant taking care of her urges.

To think of him specifically as a 'stranger' was pretty weird, given how all the men who gangbanged Naoto were strangers, but this was just a random man off the side of the street, making for a totally different tone and approach. She could feel herself in deep as she braced herself firm against the tree as he stepped up to the plate and plunged his cock into her with one hard thrust, making Naoto gasp in surrender and want under the sudden shove forward, moans aching through her quickly. "Ah, yes! Just like that, fuck me right here. Right now. I'm so happy to feel a cock this good inside of me."

"You're begging for walking around naked with a body like that," he groaned, pushing aggressively forward, getting right into the swing of things with hard thrusts forward, pounding into the random naked girl on the street and accepting the idea of giving himself up to a special kind of chaos and want. This was just so weird and unexpected for both of them; he had been walking home after a rough day, and now he was balls deep in a gorgeous young woman who he'd barely exchanged a few words to before going balls deep inside of.

"I am, I am begging for sex," Naoto whined, feverish nods and acceptance gripping her as she let the idea of wanting it take hold of her. She couldn't deny him any dirty talk, and she knew that when a man was fucking her, it was best to give in, agree, play into it all and unravel with the thrill of being exactly what he wanted her to be. It was more fun that way for both of them. "And now you're here to fuck my slutty pussy like it needs."

Her hands gripped tighter against the tree to try and balance and steady herself, but erratic thrusts hammered into her with very, very little in the way of sense or composure. There was no finding balance or composure under this pressure, the sway of desperation and heat getting to her, doing to her things she didn't understand and had no control over. There was something about this mess she needed to give in to, and the more she did, the more that Naoto began to feel the grip of something aching for power and surrender. That same intoxicating thrill she felt writhing in a mess of men all vying for her holes and fucking her like an animal.

But this time, it was out in public. As she shoved her ass back to meet the strong thrusts, Naoto could feel the brushing of the wind between her legs, her thighs now slick too, taking the chill air harshly. Her body ached with something primal and confused, and she accepted it all happily, the heat getting the better of her, making her throb and shudder under something so direct and so desperate that she could do nothing to stop herself.

"Can I cum inside?" he groaned, hands tightening against her hips, desperate taking firm root within him too. Not as much as within Naoto, who could feel something awakening within herself, but certainly enough to leave him greedily hammering forward, verging on utter loss of control under this mess and desperately inching closer and closer into the mess.

Naoto couldn't even imagine he was asking. "Of course you can! Please, cum inside of me as much as you want. Fill me up!" Shoving harder and faster back against him, Naoto embraced the idea of ravenous desire and chaos, and she needed to let it happen, needed to open up to something completely shameless, completely desperate. Driven by something weird and relentless, she had to let herself go, had to embrace the chaos and the heat of something so out there and so wanton that Naoto couldn't think straight. She let it happen, let herself burn up, her body thrashing and shivering under something that took hold of her.

With an eager howl of delight and heat, Naoto came, and she came hard. Her body bucked under the pressure, shivering and thrashing against the pulse of heat and desire holding onto her. She moaned hotly, loudly, giving herself up to all of it at once, unraveling at the seams as she shoved back against him and whined for him to cum inside of her. He did, and the flood of thick, molten spunk filling her up was something so overwhelming and so intense that she could barely think straight as she accepted the mess within her and upon her. Her body trembled and ached with relief and release, moans begging through her body as she gave everything up to this heat, and Naoto just didn't know what to think as she slowly wound down from her high with only one real thought running through her mind.

She wanted more.

It was a thought easier said than done, as Naoto ached through this delirium and this haze, a shivering wreck moaning in wanton lust as she inched deeper down into chaos and acceptance. Her body trembled with the pulse of something more overwhelmed than she could handle, threatening to unravel under this pressure and this attention, left to shift forward against the tree with a whimpered, "Thank you," as the man walked off. She was left to her own devices now, but also left with a smoldering desire inside of her that nobody was going to take any advantage of unless she took the initiative.

She needed more people to fuck her.

Pushing off of the tree and straightening herself out, Naoto doubled down on the most depraved idea she could have ever concocted, letting it come to her as she walked down the street with cum dripping out of her well fucked snatch again, as though she hadn't just cleaned herself out. She was going to seek out everyone she could find and let them fuck her, going to indulge thoroughly in as much pleasure as she could, letting herself find the madness and chaos of something so weird and hazy that she didn't really know how to handle it.

Naoto prowled the streets now without the guiding sense of how to get home, but with an aimless sort of wandering, nonspecific intent. She knew she didn't want to go home and that was about it, drifting through the streets as the cum dripped from her waiting twat, a desperation and a hunger for cock doing to her things she didn't know how to deal with. This was something so chaotic and so crazed that Naoto didn't understand how to deal with it all, slavish hunger taking hold of her as she advanced down the way with only one goal in mind: sating her desires.

Rounding a corner, Naoto found a trio of guys who all very directly began to stare her up and down, and where previously Naoto had just kept on walking on by and ignored all of it, she decided it was time now to do something about it and to chase the madness down deep. She had to find out what she was missing out on, what awaited her as she threw herself headlong into surrender and desolation, inviting the men in closer to her as she played sultry and hot, aching with desire and need for them to come toward her. "May I interest you boys in something?" she asked, biting her lip as she made her way closer toward them.

Surprised gazes turned eager as the men eyed the steady advance of the lustful woman upon them, eager nodding and the steady descent of Naoto down onto her knees driving on something wicked and twisted. Naoto reached into the pants of two of them while the one in the middle undid his own, and in short order three hard, juicy cocks were there for Naoto to savour and enjoy. She almost salivated at the thought, shaken by the swell of heat and desire more potent and hazy than she could have ever fathomed. After getting fucked all day, Naoto was still hungry for more, and that thought shook her a little bit, but she didn't want to stop or slow down now as she leaned into the madness.

Taking a cock into her mouth and getting right to sucking it down was the only way to go, as Naoto took the middle dick while she stroked off the two cocks she'd pulled out, servicing all three men with quick and hungry motions driven by an underlying desperation and heat she just had to let take hold of her. Her eyes stared brightly up at the men in front of her as she settled into a groove with things, still teeming with so much lust that the bigger issue was making sure she could hold back enough to not utterly lose herself to ravenous heat and hunger, pressing boldly on with steady and sloppy motions and letting nothing slow her down.

Sloppy motions back and forth let her settle into a nice groove with sucking down the big cock in front of her, and Naoto could feel herself inching closer toward utter madness as she wound up. She drew back from the middle cock and dove over to her right, making the switch off between her hand and her mouth with a fluidity that had one them groaning, "I knew she had to be a pro slut walking around like that." Brightening up with excitement and pride at her abilities, Naoto chased pleasures down deeper, refusing to halt her advance or even slow down the way she worked with ravenous delight, seeking to indulge thoroughly in all the hungry delights she could find, letting nothing hold her back from utter surrender and desperation in how she deftly worked around all three cocks at the same time, sucking and slurping her way through pure indulgence and satisfaction.

The rhythm of sucking and stroking three cocks was one that Naoto knew well, and she found herself very easily sinking into something ready and hot as she accepted this opportunity, moaning loudly in ravenous approval of something that felt too weird and too frenzied to be true. She had to seek it out, had to try to learn deeper and deeper how to deal with all of this as she knelt there on the sidewalk. Down her throat the cocks went, and her sloppy gagging noises drew even more attention from people passing by on the street, eyes burning against her back as people shuffled past, many of them just ignoring everything going on.

Continuing to suck and slobber her way through mad indulgence and hunger, Naoto didn't stop until she had earned everything she craved from the men. They came all over her face as she moaned, "Cover me," in a show of pure desperation, lust getting the better of her as she accepted the messy facials upon herself, savouring the thrill of having even more to enjoy as she rocked back and forth in needy surrender, feeling herself take another step down into madness still, and she craved so much more than this to come.

Rising up to her feet and hitting the road again, Naoto found herself walking down the street with the sort of urgency she almost never had in a casual and aimless capacity like this. There was something different here, something off, something begging to be lit up and ignited with heat and chaos too hot and overwhelming to understand. She wanted to feel more of it, wanted to give herself to this chaos and the desire quickly taking hold of her, and she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than this. She craved the opportunity to explore out further, licking up the cum from around her mouth as she set off for more.

She caught the eye of a man who immediately went for her touch and got down and dirty with shoving her right up against the nearest surface to fuck her. Naoto found her tits shoved up against the glass of a hardware store, gasping, "Yes, fuck me in front of all of them!" as a cock forced its way not into her pussy but into her ass. Her hands braced against the window, breasts squished down against it as she endured the relentless and sudden treatment that she had absolutely no way to prepare herself for, hot howls of excitement following as the steady thrusting got the better of her. Her body shook and shivered under the pulse of something hazy, reckless and lost to sense and decency, shudders aching through her body as she succumbed to the hot thrill.

"Give them a smile," the man snarled from behind, grabbing her hair and tugging it back a little bit while also shoving her body tighter against the window, keeping her generous breasts squished down against the glass as he worked. Deep, savage thrusts fucked Naoto into hazy delight as he pounded into her ass, which had begun to tighten back up after the raw fucking she'd taken during her afternoon gangbang. She'd completed the set since coming out naked into the world, and she could not have been happier now to savour that mess of desire and want as hard thrusts bore down upon her and set her body aflame with such overwhelming and dizzying heat that she could barely think straight.

Inside the hardware store were some middle aged men, whose attention was all very directly drawn to the suddenness of a hot, busty young woman getting fucked outside of the window, completely naked, her eyes hot and locking gazes with the men, who really had no idea what to do with this knowledge and this sight. Except of course to stare. They stared, murmuring among each other in words that Naoto couldn't make out, but she felt like she had a good idea of the gist of it all, the spirit of their words and their desires coming through loud and clear to her now.

"Nngh, fuck me like you own my ass, right in front of all those men." She cooed and shivered, bucking back against the confident thrusts bearing down upon her. This felt like precisely what Naoto needed, what she craved. The chance to press on and indulge in the unraveling thrills of getting fucked made for something so chaotic and so feverish that she didn't even really know how to deal with any of it in any practical terms. She was so exposed here, feeling something new take hold of her as the pressure bore down harder and hotter, speed picking up, her body aching through the pulse of rabid desire

"I do own it," he replied with a firm swat across her backside, and Naoto lost herself right there. Her head rolled back, hot moans and squeals aching through her as she gave in to the mess, to the throbbing and erratic shivering of something too hot and too potent to believe. She came without shame or worry, a shivering wreck winding up in desperation through something that felt too good to be true, and she needed to feel more of it, spiraling into madness as she got the pleasure she craved. The feeling of cum flooding into her ass seconds later only added to the deliriously good sensations that ruled her now, and she could do nothing to help herself.

The lack of structure to this public and casual mess of her body freely being used made for something unlike anything she'd experienced the likes of before. Try and Naoto might to make sense of it, she was lost to the ravenous tides of swelling lust and chaos, body desperate to sink into the throes of ecstasy and surrender as she let it all take hold of her. Back and forth she rocked in erratic desperation and want, the chaos getting to her, winding her up, leaving her helpless and dizzy as she embraced her most desperate and chaotic of desires, all without shame or hesitation. With the usual guys, they had a way of moving in and out that had become fluid and easy, but here she had only those depraved enough to actually take her up on the 'offer' of her naked body, and it created a very different world for the desperate and wanton woman.

Which was where the matter of the men inside the hardware store came into play. The sight of Naoto staring at them with wide, needy eyes caught their interest, and one of them began to draw closer with interest, before outright marching out of the store with his hands going to his belt. It was a promising descent, one that wound Naoto up as she stared onward, licking at the air in front of her and eyeing him excitedly.

"Get her on her knees for me," the man said, marching out of the store and fishing out his cock. The man who fucked Naoto's ass pulled out and shoved her toward him, and she happily sank down before him, kneeling in front of the man and welcoming whatever he was about to do to her.

He reached for her tits, grabbing her chest and spreading her tits out so he could sink his dick in right between them, carelessly moving on through the pressure and opportunity of having his way with her, a marked lack of shame or sense guiding him now through something that begged for release and relief. His cock throbbed within her cleavage, aching with a heat and a desperation startling to Naoto, but also deeply exciting. She had no reason not to savour this as he began to thrust forward and fuck her cleavage, holding her breasts in tight around his cock as he worked. Relentless back and forth motions gave him something to really dig into and appreciate as he fucked her cleavage, blistering in his pace and unbelievably pent up.

"You can use my breasts all you want," Naoto cooed. "I can tell you need it. You poor thing, you must be so pent up right now, and I will do anything to help you out." Naoto was all about giving in to the desires now. When she was getting publicly fucked, she could waver and abandon all of the normalcy of her thoughts, shedding worries and control for the sake of going all out. She wanted the men who she was fucking to enjoy themselves as much as she did, and she knew feeding some egos and giving them all they wanted could only help make it all work.

Eager thrusts drove forward with single-minded fervor, fucking her chest and leaving her a dizzy mess struggling for sense and embracing pure surrender and wanton, crazed desperation. Another man walked out of the shop as he watched Naoto endure her relentless titfucking, and she could feel herself getting even more excited under the swell of this voyeuristic excitement, pulsating desire doing to her body things that she was ready to just give herself up to entirely, surrendering to them for all that they could offer her. The more that Naoto considered making this happen, the less she felt like this ever could have been anything other than pure bliss, and she chased the sensations down deeper and hotter as she allowed them to take hold her.

With his hands on her tits, she was free to rub her clit and fingerfuck herself, savouring the chance to indulge in her hungry need for indulgence and to fondle every inch of her desperate body, sinking deeper into the throes of aching need and wanton surrender as she let it all happen, as she gave up more and more of herself to the idea of being completely overwhelmed and ravaged by this need. Steadily working herself over and embracing the surrender and the heat of getting all worked up, a certain freedom ached through her.

"This is the best pair of tits I've ever fucked," the lucky man groaned amid his steady use of her tits. He squeezed at groped her all over, fondling her ample chest and toying with her nipples as she worked, which helped induce a swell of some hazy rush of bliss that she just had to give in to, had to embrace for all that came with it. Naoto couldn't help herself here, lost to the surrender and desperation of something too hot to deal with and too good to be true. "I can't stop, I can't slow down. Your chest is perfect."

"Show me!" Naoto pleaded. "Show me how much you love my breasts by cumming all over them, please." She couldn't handle this, aching through the chaos and the heat of getting lost to this pleasure, lust descending deeper and deeper down upon her, leaving her helpless to deal with it all, struggling to ground herself and find sense where there was none. She was happy just to give in to it, fingering herself in mad desire, but even better still was when he came, when she took the load all over her chest and the gasps of heat and desire raged on hotter than she could handle. Naoto felt lost to this rush of hazy surrender, this mess of pulsating hunger, and she had to just give herself up to all of it.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked the man who had stepped out while she was getting used,and Naoto didn't even hesitate.

"How do you want me?" she asked. She felt like she was right back in the run-down old building again getting gangbanged. Escaping herself. Being something different. Someone different. Everything Naoto did here was the expression of something beyond sense, something twisted and insane and absolutely perfect, and she craved more of it as she shoved greedily forward and offered herself up to him however he wanted her.

Which got her right up against the hardware shop window again, this time with her back against it, legs wrapping around the waist of the man hoisting her up. Her pussy received a nice, thick cock plunging into a hole dripping wet thanks to all her rubbing and fingering in attempts at brazen self-love and desperation. Naoto craved this now, moaning in ravenous delight, heat, and glee as she felt thrusts bear down upon her, felt the man fucking her needy pussy with reckless glee and a vigor like she could barely handle. "Yes! Fuck me!" she whined, biting her lip and embracing the wanton heat once more.

"How does a public use whore stay this tight?" the man growled, cutting right to the point and fucking her with aggression and heat like she had barely known before. Everything took such tense and exciting hold of Naoto that she almost couldn't think straight, trying to handle this whole mess and the backed up sensations that came with it. She was lost to this mess, struggling for sense and desire as she felt herself burn and throb with this need, and she just wanted to let it happen. This was pleasure in as pure and ravenous a form as she could imagine, and the desperation guided her down into the heat so desperately that she couldn't think straight now. Everything just came together perfectly, and Naoto felt like she had been missing out in not doing this sooner.

Sure, she was getting gangbanged. A lot. But she did miss out on something in the process. Exposure. The wind against her naked skin. The wrongness and openness and vulnerability of being taken on right here in front of all these people. This wasn't like anything that she knew how to handle, a desperate spiral down into madness and surrender that she hadn't even known she was missing until she was deep in the throes of it all.

Three more men walked out of the hardware store, unable to keep back after watching for so long at how Naoto endured the pressure, as she howled and twisted in wanton surrender and lust. She was stuck here and she just had to give herself up to all of it, staring at them with hungry gaze and moaning her way through this. "I'll be with you handsome men shortly," she whined, chewing her bottom lip as she kept up the pace, struggling to find sense and control in the midst of something so chaotic and weird that she could barely handle herself. It was just too good to handle, a pressure and a chaos she was barely able to process. Her pussy begged for more, savouring this hard fucking and this relentless pressure, as she succumbed deeper and deeper down into throbbing bliss and haze. This was a dream come true, something she could barely understand in her desperate acceptance of the terms and the mess upon her.

After fingering herself so much, Naoto just had to give in to it and allow herself this madness, had to burn. She came hard, screaming with desperation and acceptance as she thrashed about against the wall, and the flood of cum pumping into her waiting hole set her alight with so many scattered sensations and spiraling, desperate thoughts that she could barely help herself now. Letting go felt good, but having cum flood into her waiting and desperate cunt felt even better, allowing Naoto to thrash and ache about as the swaying haze and heat got the better of her, and she could barely process her out of control thoughts as she sank down deep into the need for more.

A need shared by the three men in wait, who reached out to seize hold of Naoto and tugged her quickly into their grasp. Naoto had no way to respond to this before they got what they wanted out of her, pulling her down and very quickly scampering into position for a clumsy and rough triple penetration. Naoto had been fucked airtight enough times to know a competent trio from three guys bumbling about, and they may not have been very fluid in how they got her into place, but it was all to the same effect and the same absolute thrill of relief in the end, so she didn't exactly mind or complain as they began to drill her relentlessly. There was no sense to this, no moment of rational thought or composure. They just got right into the thrill of pounding all her holes in sloppy and erratic indulgence, and she got to savour everything about it.

Taking on a heavy pounding from all sides like a champ was all very simple for Naoto, easy and direct and something she felt like she could do with no trouble at all. Her body rocked back and forth, thrashing through something begging to leave her unwound, and she threatened to come undone as they kept up the pace of fucking her like this. She slurped and choked and shivered hotly on the cock pounding down her throat, while her hips worked erratically to tend to the cocks in her ass and her pussy, enduring this pressure like a champ and showing off to these men what she was capable of, insane as it all truly as.

"I can't believe this whore," one of them groaned.

"She's like a machine."

"I never thought I'd see something like this out in the country. I thought only the big cities had things like this."

Naoto was pretty sure that Tokyo didn't have roving naked women offering their bodies freely up to strangers either, but she didn't want to correct him of that notion. Even if she could have, and with the big cock fucking down her throat she didn't really have much way to, accepting the mess and the pressure they fucked into her with, inching closer and closer to another orgasmic release and a swell of pure ecstasy hot enough to make her ache with winding frustration before finally she lost herself entirely again, eyes rolling back with a pulse of searing bliss and a rush of fervid heat and want, letting her body feel the ache and the swell of pure desire.

Naoto's climax brought the men over the edge, left them all aching and swelling with pure bliss and heat, pleasure aching through them. Their cocks fired off with the pulse of pure heat and aggression. Spunk flooded her holes again, filling her with more hot, aching cum, setting her alight with the winding thrills she craved, and Naoto could feel herself growing weaker and less resilient in the face of this madness with each pass, sinking down deeper and hotter still into the ravenous desire taking hold of her. Cocks pulled out, leaving the dizzy and satisfied Naoto happily savouring the relief of having had six men come fuck her in four waves just from out of a hardware store. If she could keep this up, then surely she would have been able to sail off into pure surrender without a second of hesitation.

Over by a nice restaurant with some outdoor tables, Naoto got down on her knees and slurped another dick right into her mouth, whining happily as she worked her head back and forth to sloppily worship it while the man enjoyed his dinner. She was right there out in the open, ass wiggling about as she worked her head down his lap with surrender and heat, showing off just how hungry and desperate she truly was with each pass of her head bobbing along with the pleasure. She could feel herself coming unraveled under all of this desire and want, losing all sense of bearing and decency as she accepted upon herself pure hunger and surrender, desperation guiding her into something so hot and so insane that she could barely process all of it.

"This is some fucking service," the man groaned, lounging comfortably back and savouring the sloppy treatment of his dick, the chaos and the surrender she showed him in each passing second of bubbling heat and chaotic acceptance. "Wish I could get something like this every time I went out to eat."

Naoto could have gotten behind that as some kind of side job, honestly. Slurping the cock down and sucking on it with a desperation and heat too hot to deal with, she continued to adore every inch of the man's shaft, treating him to relentless pleasures and acceptance far beyond all that was decent or sane. She couldn't get enough of it, lost to the chance to press forward and indulge in this heat and this chaos, giving him pleasure in its purest form and leaving him overwhelmed by the promise of it all, by the relentless heat and haze behind such desperation.

Every further adventure down made Naoto feel happier and more confident about giving everything up to this moment, to allowing herself to burn with the surrender and the heat of every passing second. She could barely comprehend how hot every part of her ran in the midst of this winding and deliriously good thrill, but she knew she needed more, desperate to continue on through something as intense and overwhelming as she could get. Each back and forth of her head, each winding push into surrender and desperation, made for another level down deeper into the throes of her own lusts.

When the man came, he was all noises and grunts, tugging at her short hair and embracing his unchained desires, but Naoto barely even stuck around long enough to swallow all of his cum before she was off again, strutting on down the sidewalk without even saying goodbye, off in search of more cock. She couldn't help herself; every time she went somewhere new she found herself even more excited than the last time, and she wanted so badly to give in to this unrelenting surrender.

Next up was getting shoved down onto the hood of a car and fucked. As each stroke of the thick cock pounded into her waiting cunt, her breasts heaved from the thrusts, bouncing away and making for a treat that kept passersby watching and even stopping to behold the bouncy sight before them, unable to hold back their curiosity and interest in the sight of the blue haired young woman getting fucked so publicly and clearly loving every second of it from the way she moaned for more. This was not something sane or restrained, not held back or composed in the slightest: this was surrender.

Even more still awaited her as she shifted on deeper into the madness. Once she'd received her big, gooey creampie on the hood of the car, she was dragged down into another rabid triple penetration, holes fucked with merciless glee by men who took their time in indulging thoroughly with her, leaving the ragged woman to moan and ache through the relief and ecstasy of getting fucked airtight. Cum filling up all of her holes at once just felt better than a single creampie or even a double. It was a pure swell of surrender and acceptance unlike anything else that Naoto could fathom or imagine.

But even still she remained insatiable. Down by the train station, a train of men fucked her tits one by one, using the cum the last man blasted her ample chest with as lube to make for an even slicker experience, hammering into her cleavage and using her shamelessly, their aggression only winding up hotter as they gave themselves to the idea of completely using her. Their lusts and hungers all fed into one another to make for something unchained and shameless, as the men shouted out among one another the most foul of things to say about a woman, and all Naoto could do was moan and agree when she wasn't running her tongue over the head of a cock poking out from her cleavage.

Taking a trip on the train brought Naoto into a position of relentless spitroasting, with men swapping in and out of her mouth and her pussy once they came, feeding her womb and her stomach more and more seed as she remained bent forward and servicing strange cocks eagerly, lost to something so delirious and confused that she barely understood it herself. The more that Naoto tried to make sense of it, the less sense nay of it made, but the thrusting and aggression of so many men trying to exhaust her and failing to gave her life, kept her going and eager as she soaked in all of this madness.

Something about this just made it too much for Naoto to believe she was able to deal with. she couldn't resist the sweet allure of getting fucked like this. Something about the roving public nature of it, the spontaneity of pulling people from their day to day monotony and inducing them to come fuck her ripe holes made for a treat unlike anything else. She found satisfaction in charming people into this, in breaking things up and sowing chaos wherever she went, all while she got fucked in the process. A gangbang was always planned and insular, everyone there knowing what they were there for, and no surprises really coming as a result. This was different and in so many ways better, and she wasn't sure she could go back to the old gangbang spot again after experiencing this madness.

In fact, when finally she collapsed in her bed that night, a shivering and cum-drenched wreck lost to her own insane appetites, she wasn't sure any longer what she could do about any of this, and she felt like her new routine was going to involve running around in sneakers all evening and night getting fucked by strangers. Three or four times a week. It was insane to think, but the exhausted and satisfied Naoto didn't even need to bring a dildo to bear against her aching pussy as she lay in her bed and just panted heavily. Her chest wouldn't stop racing and while she needed more, she'd gone for hours after going for hours. She needed a rest now, and needed some time to herself for a little bit.

Her only real concern was how she was going to get her fix when it turned to winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Rise's Indulgence

The rumours of a busty, blue haired girl running naked through Inaba and getting fucked at random without a care had spiked within Rise a deep sense of curiosity that had her shamefully seeking Naoto to ask her if the rumours were true and if they were about her. It was a bashful, awkward confrontation in which Rise did a terrible job at hiding why this curiosity caught her the way it did, something so deeply awkward that Rise wasn't sure she was going to be able to get it out without embarrassing herself and straining their friendship. But Naoto was nothing but understanding, and decided only to answer the question with, "Do you want to come with me on Saturday?"

That very Saturday, the girls were in Kofu, strutting out of the inn they'd booked a room at for the weekend wearing nothing but heels, which Naoto found a bit clumsy to walk in, but it was well worth it to get Rise on her side now. Rise's curiosity came from a weird place; the idea of Naoto cutting loose and getting publicly fucked by a bunch of random, strange men while wandering naked through the streets was a kind of liberation that Rise found herself envying and craving. Such boldness inspired her, made her crave some fun of her own, and she found herself ultimately unable to keep from giving in to it, accepting the idea and seeking to find out for herself what it felt like. Fortunately, Naoto had not only enjoyed herself enough to want to go again, but she wanted to share that love, to spread it and enjoy something of a very carnal kind of bliss with a friend.

It made Rise's curiosity a very easy thrill to savour, something she sought to enjoy and indulge in without a care. But Inaba was a small town and if rumours were already spreading that much, then doing it again, with another girl in tow to get recognized, then it was a danger to keep running around town. They needed somewhere else to ply their slutty trade, somewhere else they could get their fun in, and Kofu promised something exciting, a chance to really get deep into things and enjoy the pleasure somewhere they didn't have to be afraid of being discovered.

All eyes were on Rise and Naoto as they walked out into the street, bodies completely exposed and open. Rise felt ready for this, ready to explore her slutty side and blow off a whole lot of steam, shooting flirty looks in all directions and trying to make the most of a completely insane situation. They strutted on together, with Rise surprised by how confident she felt while totally naked, her lean and fit body on display, not as gifted in the chest as Naoto was, but still hardly feeling like she was a disappointment to look at either.

"Excuse me there, ladies," said a man stepping out in front of them, moving quickly into a very eager position, smiling wide as he flagged them down. "I can't help but notice you are both very naked; I'm wondering if you do more than just look pretty."

"Mm, what did you have in mind?" Rise asked, putting an arm around Naoto. She spoke up hastily, catching Naoto by surprise with the suddenness of her interest and her intention. Not that Naoto minded, as the detective's smile widened and she leaned into this pleasure. Instead, Naoto gave a big smile too and leaned her head against Rise's shoulder.

"And does it involve both of us?" she asked, adding sweet and eager as she gave Rise's ass a firm grope. "Because I haven't shared a cock with my best friend yet, and I'm looking for the opportunity."

Rise didn't even bother waiting for him to answer, reaching toward him and grabbing his pants, "Come on, you know no man is going to turn that down, is he? I don't think so." She was happy to be pushy and aggressive, to shove on and tug at the man's lap, getting his cock out and dropping down to her knees in front of the stunned and speechless man, Naoto following after him in eager acceptance of something very abrupt and very exciting. To team up with Rise made for a careless and exciting sort of change of pace for Naoto, whose one public excursion and whose multiple gangbangs had all been very singular, lots of anonymous dicks and just her getting fucked.

From the moment the two shared a kiss with the big cock head between them, everything felt different, felt hotter and more wanton, more exciting. They worked happily on back and forth at something so satisfying and so twisted that they couldn't keep their heads on straight, their lips meeting for what was finally the first time, having held back on touching each other in what they were doing and now embracing something together, something they needed. The big dick was almost secondary to that, their thoughts taking a moment to circle back around to the pressing thrill of the big cock in the middle of their kiss.

Once they remembered what they were actually doing, their tongues slipped out and they broke away from the kiss together, starting to lick along the big dick and savouring the pleasures before them, shamelessly working it over with confident motions and an aggression that just felt right, felt like exactly what they needed to make this situation work to their benefit. Firm, loving movements on back and forth adored the shaft, made them ache and coo happily as the dick throbbed against their oral affection and the idea of complete surrender took very firm hold of them both, inducing something powerful and wanton.

"Holy shit," the man groaned, staring down in awe at the two gorgeous girls just blatantly sharing his dick like this, catching him utterly off guard and making for something so startling and hot that he wanted nothing more than to ready himself for this, standing steady and letting them do to his shaft whatever they wanted. "This is really happening. Fuck, just go all out with it, whatever you want." He leaned his head back, startled by this mess of attention and pressure, by the advance of two gorgeous and lustful women pressing in tight against him and pursuing a very single-minded form of intent.

Rise sucked the cock down into her mouth first, but she didn't hog it for too long, drawing back and giving Naoto a cheek before urging the detective down the cock too. Naoto went happily on down, slurping the cock into her mouth and savouring the chance to press boldly and hotly forward, to make this sense of complete excitement and desire into something potent, something hot. The joy she felt in giving herself up to this relief and indulgence was incredible, a swell of burning need and heat that wound her up tightly.

Neither hogged the cock for too long, taking turns swapping back and forth to keep the pressure up and indulgence high, able to work his cock over with an incredibly effective double team pattern, hitting steady and senseless at the pleasure and the aggression of this situation. They were reckless, both capable of working at this pleasure and imposing something very firm and lustful upon the man before them. They were shameless about giving in to this, about letting something hot and hungry get the better of them as they unwound together.

The mouths working stronger and steadier along the shaft left the cock throbbing and aching with craving excitement. Rise and Naoto didn't let up on his cock for a second, either sucking or licking or kissing along the shaft, getting deeper into this pleasure and letting their confident work speak for itself. Everything about this hot and ravenous pace left the lucky man overwhelmed, excited and hot under the building tension and heat of something completely relentless, utterly unstoppable. There was nothing that felt sane about this, no moment of sense or grounding that could make this situation work to their benefit now, as they succumbed utterly to these feelings and cravings, to the heated desire of something they needed more of.

He came hard, gasping in excitement as his cock spasmed and pulsed, gushing forward with hot shots of messy, gooey seed all splashing onto the girls' faces. They took the messy facial, whining hotly and turning in toward one another. The cum streaking all along their faces fueled a sudden and powerful kiss, relentless in the way they gave in to it and pushed in against these cravings, seeking them out with a ferocious desire that had them both shamelessly at work upon one another, falling into the lustful embrace of their affections spinning out of control in all directions. Their kiss was a long time coming, and to hold onto one another, making out and licking cum off each others' faces, was something they were both just absolutely incapable of helping themselves from.

A crowd had formed around them. Of course one had. Two naked, gorgeous young ladies sharing cock and them making out in the middle of the street was always going to draw a lot of sudden attention. Men circled around them, watching hungrily, eager to get in on the action, eager to play along with them too. Naoto and Rise knew it, and savoured the moment of calm that was their hungry and slavish kiss for a little while longer, wanting to hold on firm and savour these pleasures for what they were just a little while longer.

Finally, Naoto drew back from the kiss, looking around to the men and asking, "Who wants to help my friend get in touch with her slutty side?"

The response was immediate and it was incredible, men rushing the girls and tugging them away from each other, pulling them into positions in which they could get fucked and used, and both Rise and Naoto just had to accept the aggressions behind it all, relishing in the chaos of getting separated and fucked like this. They had wanted to spend ample time together in all of this chaos and this hunger, but at the same time a chance to break away from that and get fucked separate didn't sound too bad either; it was a nice change of pace, something to enjoy off to the side and make them really lose themselves now.

Naoto ended up spitroasted, bent forward at a sharp ninety degrees so her mouth and her pussy could get fucked at the same time. One man held onto her hips, thrusting greedily into the snug tightness of her needy twat and steadily working her over with a confidence nothing could dull. The other held her hands up over her head, keeping her defenseless as he fucked her mouth, and Naoto could do nothing but happily accept the cock down her throat, even if it came with a lot of hard thrusts and a lot of reckless speed that threw her for a loop. There was way more going on here than Naoto felt ready to handle on several levels, and she struggled with all of this pressure now as she felt herself in way over her head.

It was a struggle, but one Naoto felt confident in being able to deal with as the cocks hammered into her from either end. It was a lot to handle, the formidable thrill of all this rough, raw pressure making for something definitely feeling like too much to handle, but Naoto was confident now in her ability to deal with this, her willingness to push on and indulge feverishly in this pleasure, in this moment, and she wasn't about to let anything hold her back. Happy to sink into this pleasure, Naoto indulged in all the feelings she'd been waiting for, this wicked trip out to Kofu with Rise to get fucked providing all manner of deeply enticing pleasures she simply had to get more of.

"I got first dibs on this slut's pussy today, and she's so tight," groaned the man fucking her pussy, keeping up his wicked pace and the raw aggression of something senseless, happy to indulge and to push on with the fervor and heat of something completely relentless and insatiable. Naoto's twat and her throat felt incredible and helped guide the men into their pleasure and their cravings, giving up to something fierce and senseless, giving in to all of this frustration and this heat, opening up to their desires and their cravings now. They used Naoto's body for their pleasures, a feeling Naoto was now well used to and absolutely loving. The chaos and the senseless heat that now ruled them both made for something insatiable, something desperate and hot that she gave herself up to completely.

Naoto came under all this pressure. She'd been too excited for this situation to hold herself back. Her body bucked and heaved under this thrashing bliss, a sense of utter surrender and desperation overwhelming her. Burning, throbbing sensations tore through her body, left her shivering and blissed out, craving these pleasures and allowing herself to succumb completely, lost to these feelings and these lusts without a care. As her body tightened down on these dicks and the searing cravings burned her up, the men lost themselves too, pumping her pussy and her stomach with cum that had them aching for her, wearing her down completely with these hungers and this fervor.

"Your cocks are so big. Oh my god, it feels so good to be this full!" Rise heaved back and forth with peppy, vigorous delight as the two big cocks fucked her with steady and senseless attention. She sat on one dick, bouncing happily on and getting fucked deep and rough while another cock shoved its way into her ass, filling the tight, perky back door and forcing her ass nice and loose. It was precisely the sort of pleasure that Rise had been craving, the unleashing and craving of her slutty needs and desires. The chaos and the frustration of this situation was absolutely insatiable, inducing something hot and wicked that burned her up from deep within, left her needy, left her aching. Every motion on back and forth made for something incredible.

The excitement and the throbbing lust that grabbed hold of her now was absolutely insatiable. Rise rocked on back and forth in needy motions driven on by power and fervor, indulging in her deepest, sluttiest urges now to give herself up completely to the feelings she needed. There was nothing but pure surrender within her now, and she craved the feelings that came with all of this, the thrill and the desire of unraveling heat that grabbed onto her. Everything she did was so desperate and hazy, a rush of heat getting to her, stronger and fiercer by the second, overwhelming her and scratching an itch she had held back on for so very long.

"I swear she looks familiar," groaned the man fucking her ass, who didn't even speak to Rise directly as he looked to his friend. It was a very callous way of acting and regarding the woman he was fucking right there in public, a representation of utter detachment and chaotic indulgence that saw him recklessly pounding on, happily pushing on to have his way with her, making her shiver and heave under more pressure and hunger than she felt ready to deal with. Rise could feel the pulsing danger of those words even as the excitement of being dismissed set her aflame. There was just too much excitement going on here, too many things that felt now to Rise like a complete mess, and she was drunk on all of this bubbling tension and delight.

Back and forth her body heaved in reckless indulgence of feelings spiking up out of contort. Every hard motion back and forth of the strong hips pounding into her from both ends forced Rise to feel the swell of absolute delight tearing through her body, overwhelming her with its indulgence and its sweet thrills. Rise couldn't believe how good this all felt, but she was happy to give in to all of it, to crash into molten bliss and a rush of complete surrender, screaming, "I'm cumming!" in proud desperation and heat as she bucked between the big dicks, crashing into a powerful and searing orgasm strong enough to leave her feeling helpless, feeling lost, feeling absolutely unstoppable now.

There was too much pleasure to be found there, too much raw indulgence to enjoy and to savour, and she shivered under all of this need and this heat, indulging in something so powerful and so primal that she just couldn't deal with any of it. She was overwhelmed, burning up in the throbbing pulse of this unraveling ecstasy and feelings of complete surrender, indulgence burning her up and leaving her helpless. "You're free to cum inside me!" she yelled, head rolling back as she gave in to all of this bliss, body shivering under the pulse of utter heat and ecstasy that she had been waiting for. There was no shying away from all of this heat, all of this lust, and she was shameless about giving up now to these desperate heights of bliss. As the cocks erupted, she found herself positioned all lofty and high in this quivering mess, desperate and overwhelmed now by feelings too hot to deal with.

Naoto and Rise were able to reconvene and move a whole five feet before they found themselves waylaid by more men again, two more volunteers stepping out of the crowd to fuck them, and neither girl could really complain about such a treatment as they got comfortably into position. Their arms were pulled behind their backs as they got fucked from behind and tugged hard back, used as leverage for powerful thrusts to claim them as they were bent forward and pounded into, feverishly claimed and completely overwhelmed by the big dicks happily plunging down into their needy pussies and hammering away at them without a care.

The position put them face to face, eyes wide as they stared at one another, moaning in reckless surrender. "You look so hot getting fucked," Naoto moaned, licking her lips. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I wanted to share it with someone, and you're taking to the idea of getting fucked by strangers so well."

"I love this!" Rise gasped, staring at Naoto's breasts heaving with each strong thrust from behind, and there was nothing here that didn't feel incredible to Rise now. She was happy to be taken and to watch this madness play out, loving the sight of Rise getting taken and indulging in the thrill of something so senseless and hot. "Nngh, I could just..." She tried to shove forward, lips smacking together as she sought to push into a kiss with Naoto, but she fell just short, at least until Naoto added to the affection herself, pushing forward and giving in these pleasures together, savouring the mess of lust and desire that now held onto them.

They held firm into a kiss with one another, moaning in sweet indulgence and surrender as they held tightly to one another, giving themselves up to the hunger and the frustration of this thrilling treatment, bodies lost to sensations of pure bliss and hunger as the cocks had their ways with them both. Rise and Naoto let the affections rage on out of control, embracing feelings and desires that enriched their orgasms. Naoto knew with the eagerness of Rise's kiss against her lips that things were so much more fun with someone else around, an enriched orgasm that sealed the excitement and the thrill of this desperate bliss, something powerful and feverish that they were happy to give in to without a care.

Rise hadn't really realized the scope of movement and motion that came with all of this pressure. Naoto dragged her by the hand on through the streets once the initial crowd had finished up with them, and Rise got to wander the streets with a startled excitement, something that began to induce a sense of curious excitement she was beginning to get a feel for in all of its downright bizarre sensibilities. The idea was an interesting one, as they strutted down the streets of Kofu with little restraint or control, just wandering happily along and giving themselves up to these feelings and the excitement of their exposure.

They were ogled by some. That was the look Rise liked most. Then there were the more discerning and condemning of stares, as others were none to pleased to see them move and judged them. Rise thought she may have been ashamed of it, but in truth she found herself oddly excited by the idea of it. It induced a strange defiance within her, encouraging something that she wanted to be taken by, and it left her flaunting her stuff even more, even with how cum leaked out of her holes and she definitely found herself enticed by the sweetness and the hunger of something enthralling, something that spoke to a deep need inside of her to keep pushing, to indulge, to chase pleasures as deep as she could get them.

Public nudity was new for Rise, but she wore it well, especially with Naoto by her side. Confidence was infectious, and Naoto was a pro at this, Rise just following in her lead, remarking, "I've never seen this side of you before," as they walked down the street and flaunted their utterly shameless thrills, savouring the idea of complete acceptance of these feelings, the need to give in and to accept the pleasure holding onto them. They were relentless in the way they strutted about, taking these pleasures on without a care now for anything but giving in completely to these needs, these hungers. The bliss was incredible, growing only stronger as they let the pleasures wear them down, as they gave in the hungers and the lusts deeper and bolder.

Naoto was about to respond to Rise's remark and delight in sharing her willingness to slut around with her friend when hands seized Rise, and she watched the brunette end up shoved up against a nearby window, her perky butt squished down against the glass as she was claimed by a big dick shoving into her. "Very abrupt," she remarked, smile growing as she watched her friend getting pounded without a care. "Mm, please make sure you fuck my friend extra hard, sir, she really needs it."

"Naoto!" Rise squealed, legs shivering as she felt herself completely off of them, given the overwhelming thrill of getting fucked against a wall. But with the window at her back, she was also showing her ass off to anyone inside, a situation that Rise was starkly aware of as she took the hard fucking in stride, accepting the pressure of this attention and lavishing in the feelings of absolute surrender and desperation that came with this mess. So many feelings took hold, so many sensations throbbed through her body as she felt these building, swelling pressures. Something hot and desperate took hold of her as she got fucked.

Lingering on the fringes of it all, Naoto rubbed her pussy while she watched, happy to give Rise a moment to shine without any indulgence of Naoto's own to take away from this. She loved the sight of Rise getting dicked down hard, trembling and whining in gasping delight, overwhelmed by these feelings and riding out more pleasure and excitement than she could clearly handle. It was an exciting thought, a sinful thrill that let the wicked exhibitionist get something more voyeuristic for once. "Fuck her harder," she goaded, trying to get the man to work harder at Naoto's pussy, careless about the ways that she worked this all over and encouraged something hotter and more reckless, driven by something that would not stop.

The untamable, overwhelming sensations were simply too good to deal with. Pinned to the wall and fucked hard, Rise got a feeling of this madness with a firmness she couldn't ever hope to overcome or work her way through. Every pounding sensation felt so powerful, so enticing, and Rise succumbed with squealing bliss, giving up to the power of a hot, searing orgasm that ripped through her, left her helpless and shivering under the rush of something too hot to deal with, too brilliant for her to help now. She was given completely to these sensations and she couldn't help herself in this heat, and the only thing better than the orgasm burning through her was the pulsing thrill of receiving a big, gooey creampie for her trouble.

"It's so good," Rise whined, slumping against Naoto as her legs tried to steady themselves. "So much fun, but... Nngh, wouldn't it be better if you joined in?"

"I wanted you to have some fun," Naoto said, pulling Rise in for a soft kiss. "But if you really want me to stay with you, I'd love to." She smiled, excited by the promise of sweet indulgence that came with these feelings, something twisted and hot that she was happy to embrace and sink into.

"It's more fun when we're getting fucked together," Rise said in firm, confident agreement. It was music to Naoto's ears, and they were quick to go and indulge in that, quick to find somewhere and someone to indulge in that desire, and it didn't taker very long at all for them to zero in on something fun and indulgent to kick up their excitement.

Naoto was down on her knees, holding onto her ample chest and wrapping her round tits around a nice, big cock, working up and down the shaft with a vigor and hunger that just felt right. Every motion was confident and firm, driven by a need to indulge and to work along the shaft, happily tending to the big dick and wasting no time in giving it all the affection and indulgence she could muster, moans raging on stronger and hotter as she felt Rise's fingers between her legs, tending to her while she worked and making for a treatment she was all too happy to give up to, burning up with hunger and need flaring hotter by the second.

Not only did she fingerfuck Naoto, but Rise also had her mouth around the big dick poking up from her breasts, sucking it down to share in the fun. The sense of bonding she found in working the cock over and shoving her face down into Naoto's boobs with each push made for something incredible, something that really helped this pleasure take hold. She felt closer to Naoto thanks to all of this excitement, felt like they were really starting to make ground on getting intimate and giving in to all of these feelings, and it helped her get into this more and more, to work her fingers in and out of Naoto, to grab her breasts and press kisses down as she worked into the blowjob with a very supportive and aggressive motion.

There was a lot of pleasure going on with everything that happened here and Naoto could barely deal with all of it, moaning hotter and louder as she ended up a bit of a center of attention in the midst of this all. Even with both girls working over the dick, she felt like she was under a lot of attention, a lot of pressure, a lot of excitement. She relished in it, finding herself really in her comfort zone now more than ever as her public wandering and gangbanging gained a friend. Rise had her feeling ready and more confident than ever. It was a weird thing to be surprised by and Naoto wasn't sure how to deal with all of it, but the ways these pleasures took hold of her left her oddly enticed by the idea of coming undone at the seams, letting herself succumb completely to the ideas of hopeless hunger and lust that ruled her now stronger than ever.

There was too much happening for her to know how to handle all of this, and she was shameless about giving up to all of this, embracing something chaotic and hot, something that begged for indulgence deeper and hotter, a growing sense of need and desperation inducing a swell of hunger, of growing lust and cravings that she was unable to resist. Rise's fingers worked so hard at her pussy, keeping her so hot and so overwhelmed that she just couldn't handle herself now, giving up to all of it, shivering and aching with the swell of molten pleasure that tore through her and burned her up, gave her too much to have to deal with and struggle through.

But it paid off. It paid off hard and hot as her body shuddered, as Rise and Naoto brought the man to a powerful orgasm and together, they induced absolute ecstasy. The cum gushed up from the cock, mostly getting onto Rise's face as she took the facial and kept real close to the cock, and Naoto couldn't complain as the deft fingers brought her to an incredible pulse of orgasmic heat, overwhelming her and leaving her a shivering mess of lust and excitement rocking on back and forth, happy to be claimed and pushed to the edge.

And even happier when Rise shoved her cum-filled mouth against Naoto's to make out some more.

Rounding the corner some more, the girls found themselves invited to sit and have some dinner, a two very eager and horny men looking at the girls and happy to give them some food. Naoto and Rise didn't want to come off like they were prostitutes or anything, but some food didn't exactly sound bad and neither was carrying any money, so they decided a short snack break sounded good, relaxing with some good food and some nice company before, naturally, ending up with dicks inside of them anyway.

Rise and Naoto lay on the table, coming in from opposite ends of things as the boys they had each chosen to sit next to began to happily slam into their pussies and get right into the rough and vulgar place of fucking them. The moans were immediate from the girls getting stuffed full of dick, breasts bouncing and heaving as they lay on the table, getting fucked nice and hard by these men, a bit more energetic for having been given some food and able to rest for a moment. They were re-energized and capable now, ready to give in to these pleasures and really enjoy the thrill of getting fucked, getting taken and pounded by the big dicks that pushed strongly on and indulged in them.

Naoto took Rise by the hand, holding on tight so they could share the closeness, both getting fucked with hard ,steady strokes that kept up on them, pounding into them at both ends. There was something reckless about this, something indulgent and exciting that they were able to embrace and indulge in hotter, needier, growing more helpless by the second as they let these sensations get the better of them. Everything they did was a swell of utter indulgence, pleasure getting on hotter, needier, and the steady treatment their pussies received became stronger and hotter by the second.

They were just simply unable to hold themselves back from this pleasure, giving up to feelings of lustful hunger as these cocks took them, as the boys fucked them and hammered into them, making them both shiver and writhe under this aching lust, something senseless driving them both wild, making them crave complete submission, crave absolute surrender. They were so happy to get fucked, so happy to give in to these feelings and to embrace their absolute surrender together.

"Your cock feels so big!" Rise gasped. "I've gotten fucked so many times already, but even still you feel so big in me. Like I'm so tight. It feels so good!" She wasn't able to help herself here, gripping Naoto's hand harder as she gave in to all of these desires and hungers, shamelessly lost to feelings absolutely unstoppable. "Keep fucking me, keep going, please!"

"Getting fucked with my best friend is so amazing," Naoto moaned ,writhing on the table and staying entirely focused on the ways that Rise's presence enriched this situation, dding a swell of something brilliant and hot to the feelings upon her, the sensations of absolute surrender and lust that took hold of her, made her heave and shiver in uncontrollable goodness. There was so little sense to these feelings, and she was hot under the pressures of raw acceptance, abandoning all sense and focus for the sake of something brilliant, something unstoppable. All of these sensations rising up through them made for a situation so unruly and unstoppable that neither could focus, lost to the feelings of hunger and surrender tearing up through them, igniting them both in the flare of pure heat and submission.

To be fucked in public by strangers was Naoto's guilty pleasure. To do it with Rise by her side was something that would have made her shamelessly just given up to all of this completely. She wanted more of it, wanted to go crazy doing it all the time if possible and lose herself to these feelings and these desires. She wanted to shamelessly surrender time and again to the sensations and the madness of ecstasy, and nothing could stop her.

Together, she and Rise crashed into another incredible rush of orgasmic heat, another pulse of ecstasy sending them over the edge, and the boys were happy to fill them up, to pump the gasping wrecks full of cum and feed their insatiable lusts, lusts that only grew stronger as they got what they wanted and found themselves happily overwhelmed by the sensations crashing down upon them. There was nothing better than this. Nothing at all. As Rise and Naoto sat up, they went for one another shamelessly, grabbing each other and pulling in for a hungry and feverish kiss, lost to these desires and to something that simply would not stop.

The girls went on all day, wandering Kofu and fucking their way through new pleasures and ecstasies, shamelessly giving up to everything hotter and needier by the second, completely devoid of sense and sanity. Through it all came a sense of bonding, a growing closeness taking them both off guard and inducing a sense of complete surrender, igniting their passions and feelings of something so twisted and feverish that they couldn't help themselves here, giving up to these sensations hotter and needier until they just gave in.

By the time they got to the hotel room again, Naoto and Rise were drenched in cum, exhausted, leaking with spunk deposited into all of their holes. They had been used and claimed in so many very senseless ways in a very public place time and again, and though they were both far too exhausted to really ground themselves against these feelings, they slumped down into the bed against each other. "After we rest," Naoto said softly, "I want to eat your pussy for hours."

"I want that too," Rise mumbled, the two exhausted and slutty messes fading quickly into fuck-addled slumber, knowing that once they came to, they were going to be right back to work at so much more. With each other, with others... They didn't know for sure what shape this would all take, but snuggled up against one another in breathless and sticky excitement, the idea of staying close and giving in to this made for something neither could possibly resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Ann and Makoto Play Copycat

Naoto had created a monster beyond her control. Repeated trips to the city and slutty journeys with Rise always stood the risk of someone taking pictures of them. But once the pictures started, the novelty factor of two women wandering the streets naked and openly having sex with strangers took off. Some videos of the girls getting fucked began to circulate and go viral, which in turn fueled the excitement on later visits as people began to document the girls wandering sluttily through the streets having their depraved fun. People began to talk about them online, certain niche porn communities seeing them as the idealized expression of a kink they had always fantasized about.

Nobody knew who these mystery public sex girls were, but they starred in videos quickly topping websites' most popular tabs, pictures and recordings circulating, fueling speculation and excitement, fueling many a wish that their city could have secret anonymous sluts also just wantonly having a good time in the streets. It fed into itself, created an audience and a world where they could thrive, something Naoto and Rise were endlessly amused and amazed by as they marveled at the excitement of seeing all these people react to them from across the world. How had their sinful fun grown into something this big?

That was where Ann came in. The videos quickly became an obsession for her, and she'd gone two months without getting off to anything that wasn't these girls whose names she didn't know getting fucked in public. There was a sinful temptation behind it all, something that induced a strange need within Ann, a want that she didn't know how to express or how to deal with. She became fixated on them and began to talk about them online, fantasizing about doing that sort of thing herself in Tokyo, bringing it home and trying it out herself. Sinful as it was, reckless as it was, something inside of Ann just craved it.

She confessed in the chat rooms and in the threads she went on her desire to try it out, and naturally all the horny internet denizens insisted it was a good idea, told her to go for it, told her to get some pictures to post for them. To that end, posting online and asking about it was an insane idea destined to get Ann some bad advice, to end up doing whatever she was feeling in the weird midst of this hazy situation, something so ridiculous that she should have known not to ask internet strangers thinking with their dicks questions about her dignity.

Not only did she, but when she went for it, she decided to bring Makoto along.

Makoto did not find the same level of obsession in the videos. Ann showed her all of them in confessing this all to her, asking her to come along, explaining it away with the insistence that she needed a friend to not be going alone, that Makoto was smart and practiced self-defense, so if there was any sort of trouble at all, she would step in and do something about it. The whole thing seemed pretty flimsy and paper-thin to Makoto, but she found herself oddly intrigued and curious after watching all the videos, and decided that she needed to try it out herself. Was it smart? No, definitely not.

But as she walked into the mall wearing the flimsy, cheap sundress Ann bought for her, she was in too deep to stop. Ann decided she wanted to find somewhere very public for this and chose a mall. Somewhere tight and public and 'full of people and fun', mostly because neither girl wanted to go nude in their own neighborhood, but they also didn't want to stuff their clothes into a bag and leave it somewhere. Throwing away some cheap, disposable clothing in the mall was easier than any of that, so Ann bought them some flimsy sundresses they could walk around in and then toss away. Cheap, disposable, easy. Makoto could feel the unease and heat getting to her with each step she took, but firmed up, ready to take on the confidence of the most insane thing she had ever done in her life, while Ann was all sorts of hopeful and eager and ready for whatever insanity was about to follow.

Makoto and Ann walked, both tense for varying reasons, until they found a nice bench to sit on, to steady themselves. "We're really doing this," Ann said, smiling toward Makoto. "You excited?"

"I'm something," Makoto replied, squirming in her seat, full of weird confusion and indecision and a sense that she didn't really know what was about to happen. "But I'm already here, right? It's too late to turn back now."

Ann wasn't a terrible friend. If Makoto decided she didn't want to do this, then she would have absolutely let go of this insane plan, rethought it, asked Haru to join her instead. It wouldn't have been quite the same as doing it with Makoto, but she was understanding, knew this was a bizarre curiosity and a novelty to Makoto more than a deep interest. But if Makoto wasn't going to ask to come out... Ann decided to keep her mouth shut, to take a deep breath and ready herself. "If you're ready to go, I know how I want to start this."

Curious and a bit startled by the words, Makoto found herself unable to do much but nod and hope for the best. "I'll follow your lead," she said, having no idea what she was about to be in for.

Ann took Makoto by the hand and tugged her up off of the bench, then seized the hem of her sundress, lifting it up and exposing her bare ass underneath. "Who wants to come fuck my friend's ass?" she yelled, spreading Makoto's cheeks apart and getting her hands into the taut cheeks. She announced it proudly, the words naturally turning all manner of heads in the crowded mall, as Ann showed off Makoto's supple ass to everyone. "I mean it. I want someone to come fuck my friend's ass right now. This isn't a trick, someone just get over here and pound her hard!"

Makoto burned with immediate and desperate sham,e burying her face into Ann's neck in panic. "What are you doing?" she whined, even as a man stepped up behind her and sank his cock into her. A sudden yelp followed, the tension washing hard over Makoto as she shivered nervously.

"I'd be happy to," groaned the man behind her. Makoto didn't even know what he looked like as her cheeks burned bright, hot red. "So tight," he added, as his cock pushed in steady back and forth motions to try and get deeper into her ass, hitting Makoto with the swell of something fierce and unexpected, a pulse of raw desire hitting her hard and not letting up for a second. He just got to immediately fucking the hot brunette and letting his most direct and base desires take hold.

"It's so much," Makoto whined. The cock pushing into her ass was a hell of a way to start this up, and Makoto wasn't ready for any of it. But at the same time, it felt amazing, a swell of arousal and desire getting to her as she got publicly assfucked in front of a growing crowd of murmuring, confused people all watching on in awe. Makoto didn't understand how or why she was the one getting fucked given that this was Ann's pet idea in the first place, but that messy swell of heat and delirium surging through her offered her no time to ask or understand, taking the big dick up her ass and just trying to steady herself as she remained clung tightly to Ann and desperate for stability.

Ann gave Makoto some pats on the head. "You look so ho right now," she said, trying to encourage her on and tend to her desires and the hazy, wavy messes of pleasure surging through her. To Ann, this was a lot of things, but one of the big ones was the simple fact that Ann had been a voyeur first and foremost. A watcher. A fascinated viewer of the hot porn other girls made. The best way to muster up the courage was to get her hot friend to do it, and said friend being the straight laced Makoto only made it easier for her to stomach, feeling like she if Makoto could get fucked by a stranger, Ann could too.

This was definitely an awakening for someone. Makoto trembled under this wanton embarrassment, the tag-along curious girl turned into the opening act as Ann put her ass on the line, and for all that pressure, Makoto found herself unraveling into the thrills of an orgasm more incredible and hot than she'd been prepared for. Her orgasm had her moaning too loud for Ann's neck to silence, her body shivering and shuddering as the man came inside her from behind, filling her ass with flood of hot, gooey seed that only further overwhelmed Makoto with the swell of something so reckless and unexpected, her body unprepared for this in any capacity.

"How was it?" Ann asked as she ran her fingers along Makoto's cheek and drew the girl back from her neck.

"It felt really good," Makoto confessed, biting her lip. "Coming here was a good idea."

"Let's get these dresses off."

A crowd had formed around the girls and their very public antic. Especially as the man pulled out of Makoto and she was left with the hem of her sundress perched up over her ass cheeks ,exposing her backside and the cum dripping luridly out of it, there was something there to certainly look at. To what end varied by person, but the way the girls very suddenly tugged at their dresses and tossed them off their perky, fit bodies provoked a very sudden response. Lots of sudden responses. All eyes were on them now as they bared themselves and began to look flirtily around at the crowd of people watching, taking in the disgust and the lust in equal measure.

"Come get some boys," Ann moaned, swaying with sultry delight out from the bench as she dialed up all of her most cartoonish desires. If there were ever a time and a place for Ann to cut loose and be someone else, it was definitely now. She found herself easily drawing someone over, a man walking up to her and pushing her back onto the bench as he climbed up on top of her and got thrusting, catching Ann by surprise and making her whine happily under the suddenness of being filled with a big dick. "OH, so soon! So big!" Her head rolled back as she spread out and relaxed, getting her first dose of stranger cock in public.

It was just as good as Ann had hoped. Maybe even better, as the steady thrusts eased a cock deeper into her and Ann was definitely only scratching the surface of depravity here. Everything she'd been hot and excited for suddenly took hold, and it felt like a vindicating rush of certainty telling her she had been right to be excited for this, because it felt absolutely amazing. Her body was receptive to this, relaxed and eager to accept and embrace now the wild, unfettered thrills that she had been so long without. There was nothing about this that felt reasonable or restrained, a senseless pulse of weird and misaimed pleasure that didn't have any focus, but that wildness was what made it so perfect.

Each hard thrust into her snug, waiting pussy felt like a deeper vindication for Ann, who lay there happily finding herself. Not the real herself, but the new herself that she could play into. There was no way the girls in those videos she was obsessed with weren't multi-faceted and interesting people in their own right, anonymous public sluts as they were. Well, Ann was more than met the eye to a lot of guys who only saw nice legs and perky tits, and Makoto was certainly a girl with dimension. But for now, they didn't have to be; they could open up to this senseless bliss and allow pleasure to take hold. Ann was able to be someone else here, and she threw herself happily into that bliss.

"Give it all to me," she whined, voice higher than normal, mewling sweetly under the sensations and the desires that held her. "Nngh, yes, take me, give me the--fuck!" She stiffened up in sudden orgasmic delight, thrown by the pleasure that hit her suddenly, pleasure taking on something reckless and sudden, making for a swell of pleasure too powerful to believe, too needy and reckless and bizarre to believe. As the man came inside her, she was all the more excited by the wild, unfettered thrill of an unprotected cum load pumping into her, filling her up and making her shiver hotly.

Ann pulled herself up eagerly from the bench, feeling renewed and reignited as she grabbed at Makoto's hand. "So good," she moaned, almost glowing as she pulled her friend in tight and felt the desire really take hold of her. There was something spectacular to be found in this mess of heat, and now Makoto knew it. The two simply walked through the stunned mess of onlookers, leaving their dresses tossed aside and now wearing only their shoes as they advanced carelessly on toward depravity and ruin, happily hand in hand and feeling the throbbing delight of being publicly exposed. There was something oddly enticing about it all, and the idea of being ashamed of themselves was something special.

A lot of people were going to watch. Ann hadn't expected that part, but it made sense. Not everyone had the courage to reach out and touch two perky, gorgeous young women strutting naked around the mall. They stared, certainly. A few phones came out and pictures snapped of their bodies left both girls feeling emboldened. But there was a lot of walking, a lot of wandering. It ended up working well; the girls in the videos were always in radically different places, it felt right that Ann and Makoto be able to walk around and explore, being ogled and admired with every step. They were able to explore because of that, able to find something special and wild and exciting as they let people get good, long looks at them, something that really made it special.

Of course, some people did have the desire to go for it. Ann stopped to look at bags in the window, and a bored Makoto decided to wave some guys over, sinking to her knees and getting her hands around their cocks. "I've never sucked off two guys at once," she said, "so forgive me if I'm a bit clumsy." Her hands worked a steady rhythm along both dicks as her mouth started on back and forth something exciting, something that felt very exciting and fierce that could set the tone. There was a lot going on here that very immediately spiked up a swell of excitement, of desire. There wasn't much hesitation in that, she just got right down to work at giving the boys what they wanted, feeling like her best shot now was at really winding the men up and giving them what they wanted.

Her apology wasn't needed. Makoto may have been worried, but as she switched on back and forth between the two dicks, she showed off something steady and hot, a reckless push into pleasure that she was absolutely unafraid of giving in to. In so many ways, Makoto just didn't know how not to be efficient and direct, bringing everything she knew about sucking dick, limited as it may have been, to what she did, making sure the men enjoyed themselves fully. It was unthinkable to Makoto that she disappoint them, in fact; it was weird thing to fall into, but no matter how much this had come as a weird curiosity, she had fallen hard into this world, into this mess.

So she worked ever firmer, head bobbing back and forth in steady bursts of attention followed by the pull back, the shove into something else. Shifting between the two dicks came easier to Makoto than she expected it to, her mouth keeping both men melting while her hands steadied them and ensured they were never without sensation. She tapped into something special both for herself for the men happily losing themselves to this treatment, as the excitement and the heat got to her, but had them all losing themselves too, aching louder, pre-cum lingering on her tongue. The flavour was oddly enticing to her in this state. Maybe kneeling naked in the mall was just having an effect on her.

She took their loads on her face. Makoto's head rolled back as she whined, "Cum on me," and jerked them off quickly, feverishly tending to their pleasure, feeling a pulse of something too bizarre for her to have any way to be ready for. This all spiraled into an unbelievable mess of something special and bizarre, and Makoto just rolled with it for all of its madness as she got the men off, finished them off and had them blowing big loads all over her face, making her moan and ache hotly under the pressure that ensued and the delight of having them completely come undone, painting her face with cum and sealing the deal for her.

Makoto was into this. So into this she'd walk around all day with cum all over her face.

While she was admiring things through the window, Ann felt someone from behind come up and grab her. "Don't mind me," he said, guiding his cock into her snug twat and starting to thrust eagerly forward. "Just going to fuck you while you look." Without any sense or hesitation, he sank into her snug pussy and got to fucking her, pushing Ann up against the window to begin having his way with her body directly and abruptly. His big dick just got right to thrusting, hands settling on her hips and applying forward pressure to show her forward against the glass.

"Mm, yes, feel free," Ann moaned, head rolling happily back as she opened herself up to the swell of weirdness and desire that followed rapidly through the pleasure she indulged in. Her body pressed tight against the window she had been looking through, breasts squishing down against the flat and transparent surface, as she continued to look at the fancy bags. Sure, it was much harder to focus on what looked nice with a cock thrusting in and out of her, but she was eager to keep it going and hold firm in spite of all that, arms stretching out and bracing against the wall for support as she took the steady pounding, moans spilling hotly from her lips as she accepted the pressures and craziness of being fucked.

This was happening. After so long spent fantasizing about it, where she didn't even want to get off to anything that wasn't a video of a couple hot girls getting fucked in public, anything that wasn't something so brilliant and exciting as this. There was a need inside of her now, one that came on sudden and fierce, that swelled up through Ann and begged for more of this. Without any restraint or sense, Ann plunged headlong into the ecstasy and weirdness of letting men use her in public without a care, and for all her trouble she found herself loving every second of this. Everything got so bright and weird and hot, and her body throbbed with a deepening need to surrender.

Ann's second public orgasm was even better than the first, inducing a swell of much more focused and excited emotions as the almost dismissive and casual nature of her fuck induced something exhilarating. Everything came on suddenly, messily, inducing swells of something special and twisted, something that burned bright inside her. As the man came inside of her, it only became even hotter and more grand a sensation, making for a pleasure beyond reason or sense, inducing the wildest and most senseless swell of heat she could have imagined or hoped for. This had been the right track, and now Ann felt the voracious swell of deepening madness take hold of her as she craved more. So much more.

"I want that bag," Ann whined as the cock pulled out of her. Ann turned toward Makoto and smiled. "But I left my wallet at home."

"Well I want one too," Makoto said, chewing her bottom lip. Those were some really nice bags. "Do you think we'll be able to get them, though?"

Within a minute, the girls were on their knees in front of the lucky cashier they had convinced to trade some favours for him letting them walk out with a couple handbags. They both grasped his thighs and the base of his cock, holding it steady while their tongues trailed along his shaft in loving, adoring motions, tending to him with a firm and confident push into something wild, something wicked. A double blowjob was something that neither had done before, but they found themselves all too readily getting into this, even into the ways they took to incidentally lapping at one another's tongues when they were licking it together.

Makoto was the first to take it properly into her mouth, and Ann got very affectionate with Makoto in the process, stroking her hair and encouraging her. "My friend's mouth feels good, doesn't it?" Ann asked, licking her lips and gently easing Makoto onward, startling Makoto in turn with the level of adoration and affection she received from the firm and loving touch. It felt so strange and hot, unexpected in ways that Makoto didn't exactly mind as she slurped on a stranger's dick, but they did catch her off guard a little bit here, keeping her off balance as she continued to suck along proudly on the dick. "Lucky guy."

When it was Ann's turn to suck his dick Makoto was left pretty unsure how to proceed, which led to her grabbing at Ann's pigtails and guiding her head up and down his cock. Give it to her," she said, eyes a bit wide with dizzy excitement as she pushed Ann down into a sloppy facefuck, one that had Ann confused and overwhelmed but all so very excited, gagging on the cashier's cock and embracing the unexpected excitement of having Makoto force her into oral submission like this. It was a new side of Makoto. A frustratingly hot side of Makoto that had Ann trembling as the roughness played its part.

But they finished together on his cock again, adoring him with licks and kisses, the two friends shamelessly getting all over each other with their hands while they tended to his dick, eyes pleading upward at him as they brought him to an incredible and hot release, one that finished all over their eager, bright faces. His cock erupted with messy streaks of seed that splattered across them, made them moan and coo in encouraging delight for the man they got off, before on an impulse of pure surprise, they turned in on one another and swapped his cum in a kiss.

Ann and Makoto had never kissed before. As they did so now for the enjoyment of some guy they just sucked off, a weird sense of shock came over both of them, one that made them lean into the kiss more nervously than it should have been for the silly fun it was, and as they pulled back there was a nervous silence hanging in the air like an execution. "You're a good kisser," Makoto said, breaking it with a hasty remark.

"Yeah, you too," Ann replied, smiling and giving some nervous laughter as she pushed her way up to her feet. "So, did we earn the the bags, sir?"

Makoto and Ann walked out of the store wearing nothing but the shoes on their feet and the cum all over their faces, with designer bags slung over their shoulders. The most stylish nudists the mall had ever seen. They walked with an unspoken tension between them, something neither put much time into trying to address as they walked out toward the mall, leaving their worries behind and unsaid, focused now on their fired up libidos and their need for more.

So many eyes on them. The girls approached the way people ogled them in different ways. Makoto wasn't ready to get quite so overt and shameless, playing more shy and sultry in her approach, while Ann was a perky, bouncy flirtatious mess happily waving and wiggling for guys as she passed by. The combination was just perfect, keeping everyone fixated on them as they walked flirtatiously on down without a care, keeping plenty of people watching them, some attracted to one more than the other, some just wanting a piece of them both. It was a wild mess of excitement too weird and reckless to care about. 

Ann ended up down on her knees giving a titfuck, a phone recording everything as the man commented, "So glad someone's doing this in Tokyo now." Ann had found a fellow fan, and she was elated by the excitement that came with it, the swell of something needy and hungry that urged her to grab her perky tits and press them together, taking over the work and giving this man of good taste a titfuck she knew he could get behind. She was tireless and hungry now, pushing on without a care as she gave him all she could, eyes gleaming brightly, the hunger and unrepentant glee taking over as she worked along his cock with utterly no care in the world for anything but giving in.

A needy mess as much as she'd ever been before, Ann felt free under the swell of newfound ecstasy. "Well then make sure you get me on all the websites, I'm a big fan and I want boys to know us horny girls love the things you're fantasizing about too. Keep asking for it, maybe more of us will follow." She was brash and direct in this, eyes focused on the camera now more than the guy she was titfucking. It felt like the last thing she needed, the final push for Ann to go full exhibitionist, flaunting her desires and her needs to the man recording her working her tits up and down his cock. Finally she was on display, on camera getting a stranger's dick in public, and she relished in it.

This was the fantasy come to fruition, and Ann was shameless now in getting everything she could from this bliss, moaning hot and eager in the mess of dizzy, unraveling need that held onto her. There was simply no way for her to contain the mess of desire and hunger getting to her. She was in such a weird state right now, one of pure delight and desire, surrendering with steeper swells of ecstasy to something getting weirder and needier, swelling with desire through something brilliant, something that she just had to succumb to. There was so much pleasure and excitement to be found in everything she did now, and it was just too good to deal with.

When he came, he came all over her tits and her face. Ann took it like a champ, moaning happily in the excited unraveling of something powerful, something that she craved the relief and open indulgence of, giving in completely to the desire and the hunger. It was bliss, and she happily flashed the peace signs for the camera as she licked some cum up off of her cheek. The raw excitement really took hold into something beautiful, something throbbing and exciting to give in to.

While she watched her friend get taken, Makoto ended up recorded too, though she had to handle two guys rather than just one. Bent forward sharply, she ended up spitroasted by a pair of friends happily having their way with them, forcing the brunette to take on the pressure and madness of something primal, sensation throbbing through her with something beautiful and unrepentant. The undeniable weirdness and swell of ecstasy that grabbed her was something special, something that she was completely given to now, giving herself happily to the mess as hard and as hot as she could. Everything burned so bright and sudden through her, making for a mess of desire she had no way to deal with.

She took her double teaming in stride. Every rough and feverish thrust into her tight holes made for a mess of pure excitement, and Makoto found that the more she gave in to the hunger, the ore she stopped worrying about everything else. Throbbing pulses of raw ecstasy brought on something beautiful that she just had to accept, giving in happily raging sensations that bubbled up through her without end. The cock in her pussy was a nice, firm pounding to get her worked up, but the one she sucked on gave her the real trouble, as the overzealous man held onto her head and pushed his way into her throat, making Makoto choke greedily on the mess of pleasure, throbbing and shivering under this pulse of heat, gagging greedily and happily along. There was no way to control herself in this mess, no way to deny herself the bliss that she gave in to.

Both men recorded her with their phones out, Makoto's red eyes staring up with cock drunk excitement toward one camera while the other recorded the view of her nice ass shaking from the pressure of his thrusts. There was no restraint or sense in any of this dizzy descent, a downward spiral getting weirder and worse with each pass. Unrepentant glee and throbbing bliss made for a show of something brilliant. Pure, molten ecstasy ensued, and there felt like nothing in the world as satisfying as giving in to this now. She was completely hooked now on Ann's bullshit, and she wasn't afraid to open up to the desire and hunger that followed.

Any doubts that Makoto may have had inside of her died a firm, hot death when she came again, her body trembling under this dizzy heat, a mess of pleasure rushing through something too brilliant to believe. She heaved and thrashed on hotly, a moaning wreck of desire overwhelming her, and as the men came in her mouth and her twat, she found herself hopelessly adoring this meas completely, loving every second of being filled and taken and conquered.

Both Makoto and Ann were now riding a special sort of bliss, something too hot to believe, and there was something special to be found in all of this. The girls clung together as they stumbled into the central open area of the mall, where a fountain and a big crowd awaited them, eyes turning, all attention bright and how now toward the girls walking in naked and knowing they looked damn good in the process. They knew their journey was over; there so many eyes turning toward them now, and the girls knew they weren't getting out of here with anything resembling public dignity intact.

All the better.

In seconds, the girls were down on their knees getting facefucked together, Ann and Makoto knelt forward, happily choking on some big cocks punishing their ways down their throats. It was sudden and messy, a roughness that felt so powerful and weird that they could barely help themselves, gagging appreciatively on the treatments of their throats. Makoto felt like she was getting what she was due, happily gagging along in needy acceptance and excitement of this mess, while for Ann there was even more mess to enjoy, shivering happily under the pressure of this moment.

Pigtails made for the perfect handlebars for Ann, happily choking the dick down, her smile bright while Makoto beside her hand hands on the back of her head gripping tightly upon her, tight and harsh in his approach to making this work. The heat and desire and mess for this situation was something desperate, a swelling mess of lustful hunger and weirdness that felt too good to believe, rising hotter and stronger through the brilliant lust of this desperate situation. They felt something powerful together, felt the pleasure of pure indulgence and delirium making for a mess of something brilliant, truly messy and reckless.

Makoto in particular choked louder on the cock, inexperience hitting her hard and overwhelming her with what followed, but she felt so eager about giving up to this, about learning. There was no controlling herself, but that was the fun, the excitement. She found herself overwhelmed by the pleasure and ecstasy of this situation, making sensation and lust take to something powerful and eager, a messy rush of ecstasy that took sudden hold of the pleasure. Something powerful and exciting grabbed at the sensation, her hands caressing and groping her body as she gave in, losing herself to something powerful and messy. It was an easy mess of pleasure too hot and messy to believe, throwing into something powerful, something incredible.

There was no slowing down, no easing up on the mess of pleasure and excitement. The reckless bliss of tending to this pleasure and giving in to the mess of hunger they gave into together was incredible, and they were horribly unafraid now of giving up to this, and the pleasure made for deeper rushes of throbbing ecstasy, a mess of primal lust and desire that felt too good to believe. They earned the gushing of cum into their mouths, both girls happily swallowing down every drop and shivering in sweet, reckless surrender as the cocks erupted in their mouths and down their throats.

They didn't have much time to react to any of that before more followed. The girls ended up hoisted up and sandwiched side by side, cocks shoving into their asses and pussies at the same time. They gasped, heaving under the excitement of sudden attention as men pressed their bodies in tight against Makoto and Ann, getting them nice and snugly in place before pounding greedily and eagerly onward to fuck them both into submission, wild thrusts pushing on harsh and making both girls squeal in surprise and excitement.

Their moans were loud. They had to be. Letting themselves succumb to happily to the pleasure, Makoto and Ann didn't resist the desires raging through them now, making noisy spectacles of themselves and drawing eyes toward their depravity. It ensured nobody was able to ignore them, all eyes on them as they got pounded in public, used and ruined and fucked into a sort of dizzy ecstasy too powerful to deal with, their holes stuffed and snug and completely overwhelmed by men who were happy to take to them, fucking them harder than they'd had yet. It was the perfect escalation, and they drew not only attention, but there were so many phones out.

Ann reached her hand out toward Makoto's, grabbing at her friend and holding on steadily. Makoto turned to the blonde, smiling as her fingers laced in between Ann's and accepted that there was something special here, a swelling pulse of desire getting only stronger as everything they did burned them both up brightly. It was ecstasy, and nothing could hold them back in this mess, in this show of pure, unrepentant glee that followed. Ever hotter, ever deeper, ever needier. There was no turning back now, and the girls were happy to have done this together, Ann finding it to be everything she'd hoped for and more, while Makoto went from the confused and not so sure tag-along to being completely converted and convinced by the pleasures that came with it.

They came together, screaming out in ecstasy as the cocks erupted inside of them. Ann and Makoto were happy to give in, to take this pleasure as something needy and incredible, something that felt too powerful to believe. There was no shying away from this ecstasy, from pleasures too reckless to believe. They ached with bliss and collapsed down to the floor happily overwhelmed but still in insatiable and unraveling need for more. There was simply too much good here to believe.

Lying on the floor with their hands still held together, Makoto found herself blushing, staring Ann in the eye and catching her smile. She had to ask, even as a mob of men crowded around them, whipping their cocks out and beginning to feverishly jerk off for a big bukkake hose-down to finish this off. "You asked me specifically for a reason, didn't you?"

Ann found herself a bit startled by the words, cheeks going bright red. "I wasn't that obvious, was I?" she asked, leaning in slowly closer. "I wanted to do it with a friend, yeah. But doing it with you was... Well..." She looked around nervously. "Do I need still need to say it after everything we did together?" she asked with a tense sigh.

Makoto responded with a firm shove forward and a big, direct kiss to her lips as an answer. Ann didn't need to say any more; Makoto understood perfectly that Ann wanted to kill two birds with one stone in not only flexing her kink, but also in confessing some feelings to Makoto, feelings Makoto was happy to return as the two girls embraced, hands all over one another while they made out on the floor of the mall, a circle of men beating off around them as they welcomed the ruin of one big, messy finish. They were happy to take it all on, to lose themselves to this deepening bond and a swell of ecstasy.

When the cum rained on them from above, they finally pulled back, Ann and Makoto accepting the respective showers of hot spunk across their bodies that helped complete the picture of this mess, leaving them all lying happily on the floor, overwhelmed and relaxed. They were both so glad to have done this, and as the phones came out, they lingered on the floor a little longer to flaunt their bodies and let people get all the pictures they could of this, knowing they'd soon be hitting the internet all the same, and that was fine; there were two new public sex addicts in the game, and this time, they were girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
